runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Very True Slayer Mastery
Quest Details *All quest you need to fight the bosses listed below. Recommended: *Level 120 in all combat skills. |items = *Enough Food and potions for all the bosses listed below. *The right combat equipment for each boss listed below. *A Full slayer helmet is strongly recommended. |kills= *Void Elemental - level 1650 *Corporeal Beast - level 785 *TzTok-Jad - level 702 *Nomad - level 699 *The God Wars Dungeon bosses **Lord Shadowcore - level 694 **Janai Protex - level 680 **K'ril Tsutsaroth - level 650 **General Graardor - level 624 **Commander Zilyana - level 596 **Kree'arra - level 580 *Avatar of Creation - level 525 *Avatar of Destruction - level 525 *Balance Elemental - level 454 *The Inadequacy - level 343 *Kalphite Queen - level 333 *Skeletal horror - level 320 *Chaos Elemental - level 305 *The Dagannoth Kings (all at once): **Dagannoth Prime - level 303 **Dagannoth Rex - level 303 **Dagannoth Supreme - level 303 *King Black Dragon - level 276 *Bork - level 267 *Phoenix - level 235 *Giant Mole - level 230 *Jungle Demon - level 195 *Nezikchened - level 187 *Arrav - level 180 *Ice demon - level 177 *Barrelchest - level 170 *Chronozon - level 170 *Sea Troll Queen - level 170 *Elvarg - level 83 *Culinaromancer - level 75 *The four ancient demons **(under construction) **- **- **- Notes *You don't need this quest for the Quest Cape. *Be sure to have the required equipment, as some of the bosses listed need special equipment. *You don't need to kill the bodyguards from the God Wars Dungeon bosses. *If you die while fighting on of the bosses, you don't lose any items, but you will not receive any items when they die. }} Walkthrough The Nameless wants to set a special challenge for you. As you speak with him, he explains, that he has found a new method, to directly teleport others to bosses from RuneScape. As he cannot use it on himself, he needs someone to test it on. You will then get a very long list of boss monsters ranging from level 75 to 1650. He will offer you to get teleported to them, and you have to defeat them alone. He also counts the boss you get teleported to, as a slayer-task, so the Full Slayer Helmet will work on them. Should you die during while fighting one of these bosses (only if teleported to them by him), you will respawn to the quest start point, losing none of you items (except the food and potions you used up). The bosses are instanced, which means, that no other player can interrupt you (actually, the place where you fight looks exactly the same, but is somewhere else). He also says, that you will not be able to claim any drops these bosses drop, but you will be grandly rewarded after the quest. After you killed the last boss on the list (you can choose which boss to fight when you speak to him), you will finish the quest and claim your reward. You also get an experience lamp after each boss kill. Each lamp grants 50.000 xp in a skill over level 50. Rewards * * in each combat skill * 10 experience lamps, each granting 1,000,000 xp in a skill over level 75 * Experience lamp granting 5,000,000 xp in a skill over level 99 * Each week, you can ask him to be teleported to each boss once. This time, you may claim the drop (except quest bosses). You also get an experience lamp for every boss killed, each granting 25,000 in any skill. The timer resets after every Sunday at 00:00 UTC (the night between Sunday and Monday) * 50,000,000 coins * 1 cut gem from each type (ranging from opal up to onyx) * You will get to know his true name. * The Boss-Slayer Cape, giving a +50% boost in all stats while on a slayer task (stacks with the slayer helmet) * Slightly higher drop rate for rare items for bosses on the list.